User talk:XxX-Roseluck-xXx/Archive 1
Hello! Please leave me a message on my Talk Page if you need help. I will try and reply in 24 hours! Have fun editing The Animal Jam wiki! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alphas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Talk Can we private talk for a second? --The Ninja Master (talk) 16:34, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Ninja! Sure, we can talk for a second. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Hey there! Being a former player of animal jam, I saw your request on WCC. I hope to help this wikia with screenshots and overall content. A game running this long should have a wikia, and I hope to help. Now it's Reyn Time! (talk) 21:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sure. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Good work Good work. You have deleted the pages and blocked a user. Well done. Keep cleaning up the wiki, clearing up bad swearing comments...that may take a while. Are you going to make users admins so they can help clearing up too? Well done for gaining admin rights. I hope you have a nice day, Phurple (talk) Yes. It's great so far! I have enjoyed it. There is a lot to clean up on this wiki, and may take a while, but I hope soon it will be cleared up. Maybe I will get some admins to help clean up and help the wiki if they have made productive edits. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Chat moderator rights Thank you. I will help the wiki. And how long will I have these rights? Thank you. (PS. I will help ok). --The Ninja Master (talk) 19:40, March 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks --I discovered my cutie mark 19:24, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Also one request... Also, may I ask, if I can (if you don't mind), can you make me a Sig? Can it be blue and with my profile picture (three flowers) on it? Thank you --I discovered my cutie mark I don't make signatures. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Hi.., Hi Please can you sign with your signature? It is a lot easier to recognize who you are rather than having to look in its history to know what user you are. Cutie Talk! Yes, as Cutie Mark said, please sign. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Hello Do you like my Sig? Cutie Talk! Amazing! XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Thank you!! -- Re:Hello -- Cutie Talk! 08:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply on talk page. XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) You should!!! Hey, thanks! You should have a sig! Do you want one? I can make one for you! :) Signature I'm going to make you one very soon, buddy. -- Reply Okay. I hope you're fine with that. :) --Cutie Mark (talk) Question When are you going to edit again? --I discovered my cutie mark Sorry, due to my inactivity, this has been a complete mess. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 16:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Profile picture I like your profile picture. Thanks (sorry for the late reply). --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) Roseluck Hello Roseluck. -- 07:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Ninja. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 16:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ban a user http://theanimaljam.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.129.203.237 BAN THIS USER HE IS IMPOSTER AND IS SPREADING RUMOURS!' BAN FOR 10 DAYS!!! (Sorry about the caps), It looks like Cutie Mark has dealt with it. By the way, impersonating someone is a Wikia ToU violation, and if that IP address continues to impersonate a Jammer who they're not, they'll receive a much longer block, much likely an infinite, of course. Meanwhile, I hope you have a great time on the wiki, XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 16:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Your Activity - Looking At Your Contributions page Looking at your Contributions page, you last edited on March 30, leaving a comment. On this wiki every admin has to edit at least every month. It has been 29 days approximately since your last edit (which was a comment). I would advise to edit this wiki regularly. I see you log in quite regularly - I do not have bureaucrat rights which means I can't remove your admin rights. Please edit this wiki - keep carrying on the desire to help the users here. I am the only active admin, and yet don't have bureaucrat rights, so I can't promote users to bureaucrat or even admin rights, nor of those. I would appreciate it if you would come and edit just a bit here again. Thank you for reading this - spending your time to read this. Please edit maybe a few times a day, or every week, or a few times a week. I am just notifying you about this - there needs to be an active admin as well as a bureaucrat here just incase we want to promote someone. Thanks for spending your time reading this (I appreciate it), Cutie Mark ( ) Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't editing here that often. I was obsessed with other wikis - sorry for the inconvenience. I was editing other wikias, adding pages and all that. It's true I last edited on March 30, and once again that every admin has to be edited or else their right (s) will be provoked. Every admin has to edit regularly in fact - and have logged into wikia often, editing the other wikis meanwhile and checking by. The best advice for admins is to 'edit regularly, every day and help users'. It is too certainly true that you don't have bureaucrat rights, and that you can't promote users to admin, bureaucrat or rollback. Bureaucrats, from what I can see, can only give chat moderator and remove chat moderator rights. Bureaucrats cannot remove bureaucrat nor admin rights. Admin rights can be removed by bureaucrats, and bureaucrats rights cannot be removed by bureaucrats. They can be provoked by the user who has the bureaucrat rights, or a Wikia Staff member. I would also advise that we should promote this wiki - all this wiki has is two active admins, of whom one has buraucrat rights (me), and one inactive founder, admin rights provoked. Currently blocked by you for inactivity. I came back and read this message, and will edit here more often. Indeed an editor needs to edit regularly, because thats what makes them an 'editor'. Editing a few times a week like you mentioned in your message is fine - as long as those edits are productive edits. Sure, it can be a short comment or something. Certainly another point, there needs to be an active bureaucrat: promoting users and keeping the wikia running. You're welcome for reading the message, due to my inactivity of this wiki I've received messages from lots of users, read them but haven't left a reply. I hope we carry on our fantastic work and let this wiki 'shine'. Once again, you're welcome, and continue. Yours sincerely, XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 16:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Great Roseluck, I'm glad you'll be active. You being an admin with bureaucrat rights and me just an admin, you can promote users and more that an admin can't do. I hope you'll be more active here, previously I was just encouraging you to edit more actively! I hope in the future you will edit more actively - I think the minimum (maximum) for sysops (admins) with bureaucrat rights should be: edit once every week. And maybe for sysops, just sysops - no bureaucrat rights, maybe should edit once every week as well. I hope we can promote more users to a specific right. I hope you enjoy your day, Roseluck. --Cutie Mark ( ) Hello Roseluck admin I got a big problem here and I will tell u y in my very message. PLEase read as this important: :When will the next jamming blog be WRITTEN. Yours faithfully, 19:39, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ALSO.... I want the next jamming blog about me :Jamming Blogs are written about a couple few days or maybe sometimes it will not be written for a couple of weeks. Jamming Blogs are only written for certain purposes, of which is entertainment and possibly communicating with other Jammers. Cutie Mark, The Ninja Master and I, of course, write the Jamming Blogs. We will decide when to write the blogs and what its topic will be about. A Jamming Blog's topic can't be about "you", we will accept suggestions but sensible and good ones. Thanks for your time. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 19:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Per Roseluck. As well as all of what Roseluck had explained to you, I will tell you: spamming on the wiki's admin talk page is unnecessary - and does not make a solution or difference to dire problems or disasters, nor does arguing. It's nice to know you like taking part in the Jamming blogs and that, but we decide when to write it. ::While it is true Jamming Blogs are only written for entertainment and all that, there is always something else to do. --Cutie Mark ( ) 20:02, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I love Jamming blogs you need to write more ::::I'm sorry, but organizing blogs and things does take a little time. In the meantime we are always thinking of new topics and when to write our blogs. They usually come out in a couple of weeks, days. It is only written for several entertainment purposes. --Cutie Mark ( ) 20:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::LOLLOLLOLLLLOLLOLLLL :::::::This is your first warning. Spamming on an admin's talkpage does not solve the problem. Please just accept that the next blog is coming soon. If you keep spamming or do anything relevant like that, I'm afraid if your receive more warnings a block will eventually come. You may discuss this further, but in a civil manner. I appreciate your likings and appreciations of the blogs, and we are happy to help, but spamming is still unnecessary and inappropriate. --Cutie Mark ( ) 20:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Excuse me you cant just block someone if they do that what is spamming what is it what do you mean im spaming what???? how is lolol spamming???? What is spamming???? Edjnjedn ::::::::::Well, spamming is not vandalism. It is the repeating of several letters like this: hhhh. Lolol is seen as spamming because it has been repeated. This is your second offence, please stop spamming. Cutie Mark ( ) 20:15, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::As this is my talk page, I wish not to see spam messages. I wish to discuss this no further as long as there is no spam messages. You have been warned twice from now, and another warning leads to a block. Cutie Mark has told you several times, and you have ignored them. You may think they're just "warnings" but ignoring them is just worse. Now please calm down, I wish not to see further messages of spam, otherwise further action will be taken. Thank you for your cooperation. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 20:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ubhhwdbicehbcwhubwdhubdwuhbwdhubqhubshuwvduhbvdwhuwdvhubdvbwhuvwdbuuwdvhbvdwubvwduhbvbuhrwbhvrw ::::::::::::::::::::As the local admin has said, they do not want you spamming. This is your last warning. --Cutie Mark ( ) 20:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I wish to stop this discussion. Further action will now be taken. You've ran out of warnings therefore that leads to a block. I am going to block you for 2 hours because of spam and harassment. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 20:24, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Further spamming means longer blocks. This was the first time therefore it is a couple of hours. Dealing with spammers may be difficult and so the best option is to block them. To avoid blocks in the future, I recommend you to stop spamming and harassing admins. Making new accounts to evade a ban is prohibited (forbidden) here and that is called sockpuppetry. In the meantime, stop spamming, please. --Cutie Mark ( ) 06:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Signature I will make you a signature, Rose. --Cutie Mark ( ) 06:30, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Your Sig Hi, I've finished the below signature as you requested. To use your sig, use the following code: ~~~~~. When using your sig, don't forget to add a timestamp (five tildes: ~~~~~). The below sig looks like this: I hope you like your new signature(s). Please tell me and leave a message on my talkpage if there is anything wrong with your sig or want it edited. I hope you enjoy it, and use it! Yours, Cutie Mark ( ) 06:53, May 4, 2014 (UTC) (Admin of Sig) Oh my! I like the sig - it looks fantastic! Thanks a lot, but I really didn't need the sig, but I'll use it. Thanks a lot. -- Hi Hi there Roseee what r u doing Hey there. -- 06:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Also another thing... How did you d that tab tab thing What do you mean 'tab thing'? -- 06:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Golly ... Whats holding you back? Why so inactive? -- Hi, Roseluck has not logged in for a while according to Special:Listadmins. Cutie Mark ( ) 15:23, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it is true indeed that I have became inactive yet again! Making a promise and then breaking it! I apologize for being inactive but I'm afraid this time I serve a purpose to be inactive. I need to study and increase my school levels. I'm terribly sorry but I can not really be active. On all of Wikia, I'll be more inactive. In addition, soon enough this wiki'll need more bureaucrats (this right should be given only to users who are already an administrator), admins to block, delete and moderate the wiki; chat moderators to moderate the chat and rollbacks to moderate inappropriate editing. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused to you, but it is true I will be less active and may not edit daily for now. So if you need to contact an admin, try contacting another admin. If it's a bureaucrat issue, I will try and get to it and solve your problem as soon as I can. I'm not leaving, but this has caused my inactivity. I hope you have a nice time on this Wikia and continue the jolly old editing! XD http://animaljam.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Jam_Wiki?title=Animal_Jam_Wiki&cb=3311 You ripped us off... --Mabel Pines (talk) 07:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC) You ripped us off. http://animaljam.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Jam_Wiki?title=Animal_Jam_Wiki&cb=3311 What edit on the screenshot page Lpslover67494 (talk) 23:18, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Lpslover67494 Hello. Umm Do u wanna be my buddy on Animal Jam? If u say no its ok then... My user is Austin5620 I got banned from my account (on wikia) Becuz I was not old enough :(( Anyways do u wanna be my buddy? 00:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. Thank you for responding so quickly. I think that the medical center is boring. But that is my opinion. If I affended you, I am most definitly sorry. Your post was quite impresseve. Hi! Is there any, er, rights system on this wiki? 16:59, July 20, 2015 (UTC)